


To  Be Better

by Siver



Series: Final Fantasy VI/Ghost Trick [29]
Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, FFVI GT AU, Final Fantasy VI AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: This time Jowd will be here for his daughter
Series: Final Fantasy VI/Ghost Trick [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1169099
Kudos: 5
Collections: Personal Fictober 2020





	To  Be Better

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 21  
> [Whumptober prompt 21:](https://whumptober2020.tumblr.com/post/628055505485561856/whumptober-2020-updated) "I don't feel so well"

Jowd approached the engine room while another pang of guilt bubbled below the surface. He’d been so preoccupied with Alma, but now she rested again and no one had seen Kamila in hours. It was likely she simply got absorbed again, but thinking back, she had seemed off in the morning. He should have questioned that, done _something._

It didn’t take long to find Kamila, but she wasn’t busy as he expected. Her tools lay scattered about and she sat against the wall with her knees drawn up to her chest.

“Kamila?”

“Papa…”

Jowd knelt in front of her, his guilt now rippling into concern. “Are you all right?”

She shrugged a little. “Just… don’t feel well.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Queasy… Head hurts a little.”

He laid a hand against her cheek. She didn’t feel warm, but she did look wan. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I thought I was okay.” Kamila looked away. “And mama’s still not well…”

“We’re always here for you.” But could he really say he had been for her? That had to change. “Why don’t we go back up?”

She nodded and he helped her up. They moved to the ladder when she looked back.

“Oh, but my tools…”

“You can clean them up later,” Jowd said. She, Memry and Cidgeon were the only ones to come down here anyway.

Kamila hesitantly nodded and let Jowd help her up, then they took to the sofa Memry had acquired at her first opportunity in trying to make the old ship homier. Kamila curled up and rested her head in Jowd’s lap.

“Do you want anything?” he asked.

“Stay with me.”

He brushed a little stray hair from her face. “Of course.” He caught sight of Sissel loafing nearby, watching. “Sissel, can you go ask Cidgeon if he has anything for a sick stomach?”

Sissel stretched and rose. _“Sure.”_ And padded away, passing by Missile who trotted in.

The pup paused then bounded forward, and reared up to put his front paws on the couch. “ _Miss Kamila! Are you all right?”_

“’m okay boy…”

_“You don’t look or smell okay.”_ He jumped up and curled up by her feet, resting his head over her ankles. _“But I’m here too, Miss Kamila!”_

Kamila reached back to scratch him behind the ears. “You’re always so good.” Her hand fell and she brought it back to curl around herself and cling to Jowd. “Mama’s going to be okay, right?”

“She’s getting better.”

“I couldn’t sleep. I kept having bad dreams.”

Jowd sighed and rubbed a hand over her back. It was her decision, but he wished she hadn’t come to Doma. She shouldn’t have had to see any of that. “Come to us if it happens again. Even if you have to wake us.” And he should have known, should have kept a better eye out for her. “And I’m sorry I didn’t know.”

Kamila stared up at him, face earnest with a tone to match. “You were taking care of mama.”

“That doesn’t matter,” Jowd said with a sudden ferocity that startled even himself, and Kamila’s eyes widened. “You don’t have to fend for yourself anymore. I’m your father. I want to be again,” he added more softly.

“Papa…” Kamila’s eyes welled and she tried to sit up a bit and twisted without dislodging Missile too much. She clung to Jowd and buried her face in his shirt, muffling her voice. “You are. I was so happy you found me. I missed you so much.”

The words caught in his throat as he hugged her close. He’d almost lost her, lost this, so many times, below Vector, the continent, along the beach shore, Tzen… “I missed you, too,” he managed.

Sissel entered then with Cidgeon in tow. He hesitated at the sight. Jowd gave Kamila’s shoulder a small squeeze. “Cidgeon’s here.”

She pulled back, wiping her eyes and shuffled around to face him while still leaning against Jowd.

“Sissel tells me you’re not feeling well,” Cidgeon said.

“Yeah…” Kamila said.

“She doesn’t seem to be running a fever or anything,” Jowd said.

Cidgeon eyed her critically. “Likely fatigue.” He passed a small glass to her. “Drink this. It’ll settle your stomach and then get some sleep. You should feel better.”

“Okay…” She drank it, tried and failed not to make a face and gave the glass back before leaning more heavily against Jowd.

“Grampa?” she said as Cidgeon started to leave.

“Hm?”

“Thanks for finding papa and me too.”

“There’s nothing to thank,” Cidgeon said but Jowd couldn’t help noticing a softening in his features before he turned and left.

Kamila waited until he was gone before looking up at Jowd. “I don’t want to sleep. I don’t want those dreams again.”

“You’re safe here. Missile and I will make sure of it.”

_“That’s right!”_ Missile barked.

Jowd patted his lap. “Come on. You know he’s right.”

Kamila slumped. “Okay… I’ll try.” She lay down with her back against the couch. She patted the spot the in front of her. “Missile?”

Missile stepped carefully around her, gave her a quick lick on the cheek and curled up under her arm. _“We’re right here, Miss Kamila! I’ll bark away any nightmares.”_

“Hehe… I know you will, Missile.” Kamila pillowed her head in Jowd’s lap and despite her protests, he watched her eyes quickly close and her breathing even out.

Jowd leaned back against the cushions. She could sleep as long as she needed. This time he would be here.


End file.
